Pesadilla
by seikenankoku
Summary: Zenki ha tenido una serie de pesadillas que lo perturban demasiado, haciendo que se replantee el interés de Vasara por su persona, pero la realidad es mucho peor como está a punto de descubrirlo. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki m/m slash.


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia está dedicada a una querida amiga que también está escribiendo una maravillosa historia de Zenki en fanfiction net; SENAEE.

Contiene un Vasara/Zenki, y es apta para mayores de 18 años, contiene fuertes descripciones de violencia física y sexual, violación, la muerte de personajes principales, violencia característica del manga de Zenki, por lo que si no te gusta nada de esto o te sientes incomodo, no lo leas.

Resumen: Zenki ha tenido una serie de pesadillas que lo perturban demasiado, haciendo que se replantee el interés de Vasara por su persona, pero la realidad es mucho peor como está a punto de descubrirlo. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.

Pesadilla.

Zenki corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, estaba agotado, gravemente herido y desorientado, algo lo perseguía, tan grande que podía escucharlo moviéndose a sus espaldas, no reconocía que clase de lugar era ese, solo que estaba demasiado oscuro, casi como si fueran sombras perpetuas.

Sentía los cuerpos debajo de sus pies, todos ellos alguna vez fueron humanos, pero ahora, después de ser transformados y devorados por la criatura que lo perseguía solo se trataban de trozos sanguinolentos de carne muerta.

El poderoso demonio se preguntaba porque corría, de que huía si él era el más fuerte de todos los demonios, no debía temerle a nada ni a nadie, sin embargo, seguía corriendo como si temiera ser capturado.

¿Pero por quién?

Esa era la pregunta, que sería respondida casi inmediatamente al chocar en contra de una pared invencible que logro derribarlo, una pared cuyos ojos plateados brillaban en la oscuridad, fijos en su cuerpo que se baño en un charco de pegajosa sangre morada.

Zenki apretó los dientes, mirando al demonio con furia, cuya silueta era aun más oscura que las sombras que se comieron al mundo que los rodeaba y cuya sonrisa satisfecha provoco que su sangre comenzara a hervir.

— Zenki…

Pronuncio complacido, era la misma mirada que utilizo cuando le arranco sus cuernos, Zenki aun lo recordaba y aunque hubieran pasado mil años, jamás podría olvidarlo, nunca lo perdonaría por eso.

— ¡Vasara!

El monumental demonio de color negro y plata no le daría la oportunidad de levantarse e inmediatamente lo pateo tres veces en el estomago, pisándolo con fuerza la cuarta vez, Zenki logro sujetar la planta de su pie, evitando el golpe.

— ¡Maldito seas!

Grito Zenki, lanzándolo lejos, utilizando su fuerza para alejarse del demonio que hasta ese momento lo perseguía, quien cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe, un sonido acuático y pegajoso al caer contra los restos de las criaturas que hasta hacia unas horas eran humanos.

Vasara comenzó a reírse, carcajearse, levantándose con demasiada calma, como si apenas hubiera sentido el golpe de Zenki, quien volvió a atacarlo con el puño cerrado, sin embargo, el demonio de mayor tamaño sujeto su muñeca con fuerza.

Zenki apretó los dientes, antes de que Vasara lo azotara contra el piso varias veces, casi como si fuera un trapo viejo al que trataran de quitarle el polvo, provocándole demasiado daño, dejándolo en el suelo antes de propinarle varias patadas en el costado, una tras otra, relamiéndose los labios al ver que trataba de levantarse pero que no podía lograrlo.

— ¡Eres demasiado débil Zenki!

Tal vez era cierto, al juzgar por la cantidad de cadáveres medio devorados en el suelo, Zenki comenzó a levantarse y de pronto, sintió que Vasara lo sujeto del cabello con fuerza, sonriendo al ver el daño que le había hecho.

— ¡Te unirás a mí!

Ya se lo había dicho más de una vez, nunca le serviría, prefería perder la vida a eso y este bastardo seguía con esa idea, como si alguna vez fuera a servirle, Zenki apretó los dientes tratando de liberarse del demonio de color negro, quien de pronto lamio su mejilla con lentitud, como si tratara de devorarlo a él también.

— ¡Bastardo!

Vasara comenzó a reírse y sujetando el peto de Zenki con su mano libre comenzó a tirar de él con fuerza, arrancándoselo, desgarrando la tela del que estaba formado, descubriendo un torso musculoso.

— ¡Me servirás quieras o no!

Antes de que Zenki pudiera pronunciar cualquier sonido, Vasara se apodero de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, silenciándolo con ella, el demonio de cabello rojo lo mordió con fuerza, recibiendo una bofetada que lo derribo al suelo y de nuevo una serie de golpes que trataban de hacerle suficiente daño como para que no volviera a levantarse.

— Ya espere más de mil años por esto Zenki.

Zenki despertó gritando, respirando hondo, jurando que podía sentir al demonio de armadura negra en esa habitación, de pronto llevo sus manos a su pecho, constatando que aun tenía puesta la armadura, solo había sido una pesadilla.

La pequeña criatura se levanto del suelo, seguro que había despertado a más de uno con su grito, creyendo que de un momento a otro Chiaki entraría por la puerta para que guardara silencio, a esa hora se suponía que todos estaban durmiendo.

De pronto llevo sus manos a su cabeza, furioso consigo mismo, esa clase de pesadillas eran una molestia, él podía derrotar a Vasara sin ningún problema, así que no debía pensar en ese demonio.

Mucho menos con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, los demonios eran criaturas destructivas, solo pensaban en matar y en comer para ser mucho más poderosos, ellos no pensaban en eso, aquellas actitudes eran humanas.

Así que debía olvidar esa pesadilla, Vasara solo pensaba en destruir a los humanos para alimentarse de ellos y sería mucho más fácil con su ayuda.

— ¡Maldición!

Grito desesperándose, cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, hincándose en el suelo, furioso consigo mismo y como su mente divagaba en aquellos pensamientos, era imposible, absurdo, pero aun así no podía olvidar la mirada que tenía cuando le quito sus cuernos.

— ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Zenki salió de aquel cuarto y pateo una roca que dio a parar en un pequeño charco de agua, esa mañana estuvo lloviendo, había sido un día como cualquier otro, Chiaki aun seguía dormida, aun así quiso entrar en su habitación para verla, asegurarse que estuviera bien.

El demonio con su pequeña apariencia infantil ingreso en el cuarto de la sacerdotisa, sentándose en una esquina, recargando su espalda contra la pared, sus ojos estaban abiertos y trato de aguzar sus sentidos.

La última vez que soñó con Vasara, este demonio había sido despertado, no quería que lo atacara por sorpresa y aunque no lo hiciera, de todas formas debía asegurarse que Chiaki estuviera a salvo.

Su amo así lo habría querido, algunas horas después Zenki cerró los ojos, convenciéndose a sí mismo de lo absurdo que era su comportamiento, disponiéndose a dormir algunas horas, seguro que esta vez sería como siempre, sin rastro de Vasara en sus sueños.

Zenki comenzó a soñar de nuevo, esta vez podía ver un poco de lo que le rodeaba, era esa misma casa, destruida casi hasta los cimientos, las criaturas devoradas seguían presentes y pudo ver una túnica blanca ensangrentada debajo de un pilar.

El demonio pelirrojo trato de acercarse a la túnica, era idéntica a la que usaba Chiaki, pero en el instante en que se movió, algo lo golpeo con una fuerza descomunal por la espalda, clavándolo en el suelo.

Zenki se levanto y volteo para ver que era aquello que lo atacaba, encontrando al mismo demonio de armadura negra, el cual sonría con placer, caminando lentamente en su dirección, acercando su mano a su cuerpo.

— Eres libre Zenki...

Vasara de nuevo trato de tocarlo, cosa que Zenki no permitiría, retrocediendo varios metros de un salto, apretando los dientes, furioso, tratando de buscar algún indicio de que mintiera.

— De los humanos.

De pronto el enorme demonio, cuyo poder parecía multiplicarse con cada pesadilla, lo sujeto de los hombros y clavo algo en ellos para inmovilizarlo, ese algo eran sus propios cuernos, un trofeo, un arma, algo que provoco que gritara de dolor al mismo tiempo que su humillación parecía no terminar.

Zenki sabía que Vasara era más grande y mucho mas corpulento que él, pero hasta ese momento comprendía cuanto más grande era, sintiendo que desgarraba su armadura, parecía que trataba de despojarlo de su ropa.

El pequeño demonio volvió a despertar esperando que no lo hubiera hecho la sacerdotisa, que siguiera plácidamente dormida, sonriendo al ver que no lo había hecho.

Zenki abrazo sus rodillas y llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, maldiciéndose mentalmente, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, porque seguía teniendo esas pesadillas, tal vez era un hechizo o una maldición, un castigo del cual no estaba enterado.

Pero quien podría realizar algo como eso, seguramente no algún humano, ni el mismo Vasara, aunque no podía olvidar aquella mirada, cuando le arranco los cuernos, uno de los actos que llevaron a Ozuno a encerrarlo por siempre.

Sólo que los humanos pensaron que era prudente despertarlo para que pudieran destruirlo, condenándose ellos mismos a la destrucción, Vasara quería librar la tierra de su existencia, dejar única y exclusivamente demonios viviendo en ella.

No entendía con qué sentido, ya no existirían semillas, él al menos perdería mucho de su poder, algo que nunca permitiría que pasara, no mientras siguiera vivo.

A menos que Vasara esperara ser el único demonio cuyos poderes estuvieran intactos, para así destruir y dominar a los otros demonios.

Zenki sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, tirando un florero que estaba en un mueble cercano, tratando de olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos, los que seguían perturbándolo, haciendo que se preguntara que había mal con él.

Porque seguía pensando en eso, escuchando como Chiaki comenzaba a despertar, de un momento a otro lo correría de su habitación, algo que ocurrió cuando lo vio sentado en la esquina, lanzándole varios objetos, uno de ellos uno de sus zapatos de la escuela.

Zenki salió de la habitación muy molesto consigo mismo, escuchando como la sacerdotisa le ordenaba que regresara a la sala, en donde volvió a tratar de dormir un poco, aunque comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a sus temores, no, eso era imposible, el no le temía a nada.

El último sueño sin embargo fue el peor de todos ellos, después de días de las mismas pesadillas, las que parecían no terminarían nunca, en las cuales siempre pasaba una variación de lo mismo.

Vasara deseaba su cuerpo, su servidumbre y el aunque peleaba con todo su poder no lograba defenderse, logrando que se sintiera nervioso, recordando aquella mirada cuando lo ataco para robarle sus cuernos, haciendo que se preguntara con que motivo quiso debilitarlo.

Aunque Zenki había logrado devorar varias semillas, liberar varios humanos transformados, sus temores cada vez eran mayores, estaba seguro que Vasara volvería a atacarlos, solo era cuestión de tiempo, por lo que trataba de mantenerse en guardia.

Tal vez no quería seguir soñando con esas imágenes perturbadoras, pero eso era imposible, él no creía que Vasara pudiera desearlo de aquella impura manera, era su enemigo, de nuevo se decía que los demonios solo querían poder, no estaban interesados en la lujuria.

Por lo que su última pesadilla fue la más perturbadora de todas, Zenki había olvidado el pasado, cuando era libre de ir y venir sin servirle a un humano, cuando su vida constaba de consumir semillas, pelear con otros demonios, así como perder el tiempo restante durmiendo o explorando el bosque donde habito demasiados siglos en relativa calma para un demonio, cuando no estaba atrapado en una figura infantil durante la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Esa era una buena época, una en la que él era libre, una en la que él era uno de los demonios más poderosos de la tierra, su fuerza no tenía limites, nadie podría enfrentarse a él y sobrevivir, hasta que Ozuno lo capturo, convirtiéndolo en su sirviente.

De pronto, como si su pasado fuera reescrito en su memoria se vio a si mismo destruyendo a uno de los demonios inferiores, el cual había entrado en su territorio, repentinamente escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas, sintiendo una poderosa energía manando de aquella criatura.

Zenki volteo apretando los dientes a punto de atacar al siguiente demonio, al cual le llegaba a la altura del pecho, era enorme, de armadura negra, ojos plateados, cabello de color oscuro, cuya enervante sonrisa provoco que el demonio de cabello rojo se molestara demasiado.

— ¿Estas buscando esto Zenki?

Tenía una semilla en su mano, cuyo ojo estaba cerrado, pero se veía sumamente apetitosa, Zenki trato de tomarla, pero la alejaron de su mano introduciéndola en la boca del gigante, quien sonrió mostro aquel delicioso fruto entre sus dientes.

— Vasara…

El demonio de cabello rojo se acerco a Vasara e intento arrebatarle la semilla con los dientes, permitiendo que el demonio de mayor tamaño lo besara a cambio del fruto que deseaba Zenki, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, empujando el alimento del demonio de menor tamaño en su garganta.

Quien gimió por el sabor de la semilla y al sentir los labios del demonio de mayor tamaño sobre los suyos, así como sus manos rodear su cintura, comenzando a quitarle su armadura con fuerza.

— Tú y yo seremos invencibles.

Zenki se separo de Vasara relamiéndose los labios, retrocediendo apenas lo suficiente para que la criatura pudiera despejar aquel sitio del cadáver del otro demonio con una fuerte patada.

— Zenki.

Vasara lo empujo entonces contra uno de los arboles, abriendo la armadura del demonio de cabello rojo con rudeza, destruyendo algunas partes de su ropa, al mismo tiempo que Zenki lo permitía, exponiendo su cuello para el otro demonio, el cual lo mordió dejándole una marca roja, para morderlo de nuevo en su hombro, dejando varias marcas rojizas en la piel clara del pelirrojo.

Sujetándolo de los cuernos para que no pudiera moverse, riéndose ante la sumisión de la criatura de menor tamaño, llevando una mano a su entrepierna, recibiendo otro gemido del otrora orgulloso guerrero.

— Sabía que podría domesticarte, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Zenki no dijo nada, ni siquiera negó aquellas desagradables palabras, permitiendo que Vasara terminara de destruir su ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo, cortando algunas partes de su piel con el filo de sus uñas de color negro.

— Al fin soy tu amo.

Pronuncio el demonio de mayor tamaño, levantándolo por sus muslos, obligándolo a que rodeara su cintura, penetrándolo de un solo movimiento, escuchando un gemido de dolor.

Zenki cerró los ojos, permitiendo que Vasara tomara su cuerpo, al principio le dolía, su tamaño era descomunal, pero después, una vez acostumbrándose a esa sensación, el placer que sentía era tal que se comparaba con el de una buena pelea.

— Di que soy tu amo.

El demonio de cabello rojizo despertó antes de escuchar la respuesta de sus propios labios, temiendo que le diría lo que deseaba escuchar, que le pertenecía, haciendo que su orgullo, a pesar de que solo fuera un sueño se sintiera destruido, mellado por esa imagen tan extraña.

Lo peor de todo era que, poco a poco, creía que comenzaba a comprender que ocurría con Vasara, porque le había dado todas esas oportunidades, después de todo veía demasiada interacción humana para comprender el significado de la lujuria.

Zenki esta vez, después de aquella pesadilla decidió salir al jardín, sentarse en un punto alto para poder observar el paisaje, sí visitaba el cuarto de Chiaki ella volvería a gritarle y agredirlo con objetos de su habitación, para después culparlo por eso, acusándolo de ser un pervertido.

No quería que lo castigara de nuevo, estaba seguro que si lo hacía, lo sellaría de por vida y ya no podría convencerla de liberarlo, por alguna razón, probablemente sus extrañas pesadillas no quería que eso pasara, necesitaba estar listo para la visita de Vasara.

En ese mismo momento amaría tener su tamaño natural, eso lo haría sentir mucho mejor, tal vez podría olvidar aquellas pesadillas, recordándose que Vasara no podía desearlo.

Pero Vasara siempre había actuado de forma extraña, aun cuando lo capturaron, estaba seguro que era él quien elegía a los sirvientes de Osuno, fue él quien lo derroto para que el monje se hiciera con su servicio, después de eso, ya nunca podía estar solo, esa criatura siempre andaba rondándolo, mirándolo con esa extraña expresión, como si quisiera comérselo.

Comía humanos transformados para alimentarse directamente del miasma, nunca obedecía las órdenes de Ozuno y era demasiado agresivo con ellos, esperando que le obedecieran sin hacer preguntas.

Hasta que por fin lo sellaron, liberándolos de su control, poco después de su repentino ataque, cuando lo acorralo para cortarle sus cuernos, quitándole parte de su poder, demasiada de su fuerza, cuando por un instante vio la misma expresión que portaba en sus pesadillas.

A veces decían que él era agresivo, pero Vasara era mucho peor, él era diferente, inestable, en algunas ocasiones trato de matar a Osuno, en otras a ellos mismos, haciéndole creer que tal vez, su temor era fundado, ese demonio negro quería humillarlo de tal forma que no podría recuperarse nunca.

Era extraño pensar en eso cuando tu cuerpo apenas media una sexta parte de su tamaño original, cuando estaba atrapado en esa débil y escuálida apariencia, muchos pensaban que se trataba de un pequeño, había humanos que lo pensaban adorable.

Se daba cuenta que si Vasara trataba de llegar a él en ese preciso momento estaría indefenso, necesitaría de Chiaki para liberar su poder y estaba casi seguro que el demonio de armadura negra no lo permitiría esta vez.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Se regaño de nuevo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sacudiendo su cabeza como si tratara de alejar aquellos pensamientos con ese movimiento, debía recordarse que eran demonios, ellos no se dejaban llevar por sus deseos, mucho menos deseos de aquella naturaleza, no eran humanos, ellos eran poderosos, su único deseo era la pelea.

— ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

Zenki se levanto del tejado, estaba cansado de aquel paisaje, no había nada que llamara su atención, por lo que trato de bajar de un salto, despertaría a Chiaki y le diría que, que podría decirle, que Vasara lo acosaba en sus pesadillas, no le creería o se burlaría por eso.

Era humillante, así como extraño imaginar aquellas actitudes en el demonio de mayor tamaño, seguramente solo era culpa de los humanos, ellos le hacían pensar que un demonio podría desear a otro, era absurdo.

Mucho más tomando en cuenta que los dos eran hombres, los dos eran guerreros, Vasara quería destruirlo, aunque eso no era cierto le dijo burlona una voz en su cabeza que sonaba como Chiaki.

El demonio de mayor tamaño parecía obsesionado con la idea de que le sirviera como lo hizo con Ozuno, de que se uniera a él en su campaña contra la humanidad, de ordenarle, decirle que hacer, aunque tuviera que obligarlo a ello, como trato que pasara antes de que fuera encerrado.

— ¡Porque rayos no se quedo encerrado!

Pronuncio al fin, saltando del tejado, cayendo con gracia en el suelo, notando no por primera vez lo oscura que a veces estaba esa residencia, cualquiera podría esconderse en algunos rincones.

— ¡Estúpidos humanos!

Grito, recibiendo una serie de gritos y objetos que eran lanzados con furia en su dirección, Zenki los esquivo molesto, Chiaki en ocasiones era todo un fastidio, como en aquel momento en que parecía ajena a sus presentimientos y preocupaciones.

— ¡Cállate y deja dormir!

Zenki la ignoro, buscando un nuevo sitio donde podría esperar el amanecer, ya no trataría de dormir esa noche, esa última pesadilla fue por mucho peor que la anterior, esta vez, él era sumiso y complaciente, permitiéndole tomar eso de su cuerpo.

Chiaki salió esa mañana temprano, cargando esa molesta mochila, con una tostada en su boca, la cual se comería en el camino ya que se despertó tarde por culpa suya, supuestamente él no la había dejado dormir.

Zenki había pensado en ir con ella, acompañarla a su escuela y vigilarla muy de cerca, pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba dormido en la azotea cuando ella salió, esta vez no tuvo malos sueños, tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para tenerlos.

Al despertar Chiaki aun no había regresado de su escuela y Zenki decidió salir a buscarla, algo estaba muy mal, todos sus instintos se lo gritaban, así que dando un salto, bajando de su cómodo escondite, se dio cuenta que no se encontraban los humanos, todo estaba en silencio, un profundo silencio que le helo la sangre.

Eso era muy extraño para el demonio de cabello rojo, generalmente hacían demasiado escándalo cuando Chiaki no estaba presente, pero tal vez sólo era su imaginación y dentro de poco los vería realizar sus tareas cotidianas.

Zenki dio varios pasos, tratando de localizar a los humanos, olfateando el aire, deteniéndose a la mitad del jardín, llevando sus pequeñas manos a su cintura.

— Donde diablos están…

Pronuncio, dando otro paso, sintiendo un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, Zenki volteo creyendo que le observaban, acercándose a la sala, en donde sólo pudo ver unas manchas de sangre, a las que se acerco con rapidez, había sangre pero los humanos no estaban presentes, sin embargo creía que aquella cantidad era demasiada para que un humano siguiera con vida.

La pequeña criatura retrocedió varios pasos, los habían atacado sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, cuando dormía tratando de recuperar energía después de varios combates y muchas más noches sin dormir, de pronto, retrocediendo varios pasos más comenzó a correr en dirección de la escuela de Chiaki, ella sabría que hacer y como localizar a los demás.

Zenki comenzó a correr en dirección de la escuela, fue en ese momento cuando lo vio, estaba parado con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho en la puerta de aquel sitio, esperando por él con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Vasara!

Pronuncio deteniéndose en seco, era como en sus pesadillas, la única diferencia era que sus poderes seguían sellados y que Chiaki aun no había regresado de su escuela, aunque a juzgar por la posición del sol faltaba poco para eso.

— Zenki…

Vasara se relamió los labios al verlo con aquella diminuta apariencia, la mujer no estaba presente, ninguno de ellos lo estaba cuando llego buscando al demonio de cabello de fuego, al que sentía en aquel sitio pero no logro encontrarlo, hasta ese momento, en el cual salto de su cómodo escondite buscando a sus amos.

Había sangre en la sala, pero eso era porque se había alimentado del miasma de los restos de un humano transformado, era gracioso como su sangre seguía siendo roja aunque lo convirtiera en algo diferente.

— Te traje esto, espero que te guste.

De pronto le lanzo el brazalete de Chiaki, estaba empapado de sangre seca, Zenki lo tomo entre sus manos, perplejo, preguntándose si ella había tenido tiempo de convocarlo, o su enemigo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Vasara comenzó a carcajearse al ver su expresión, dando un paso en su dirección con calma, hasta se podría decir pereza, relamiéndose los labios notando como Zenki trataba de limpiar el brazalete con sus pequeñas manos, con aquella forma parecía un bocadillo, sería demasiado fácil destruirlo en ese momento, pero no había esperado todo ese tiempo para matarlo.

— ¡Que le hiciste bastardo!

Vasara no le respondió, simplemente le miro complacido, dando un paso más en su dirección, relamiéndose los labios, esperando el momento en que Zenki lo atacara con aquella apariencia disminuida.

— ¡Te destruiré por esto!

Pronuncio el demonio de cabello rojo, pero su sello seguía presente, aun no se había roto, Vasara en ese momento trato de sostenerlo con una de sus manos, la cual pudo esquivar por poco, retrocediendo varios pasos.

Dándose cuenta que no podría cambiar de forma nunca y que Vasara no quería destruirlo, no por el momento, tal vez disfrutaba de su dolor, sólo quería humillarlo más.

— Yo pensé que te dolería más, de haberlo sabido, la hubiera matado enfrente de tus ojos.

Zenki retrocedió varios pasos más, era la primera vez que estaba asustado en toda su vida, en el pasado se hubiera transformado al sentir esa furia, al ver el brazalete ensangrentado en sus manos y de solo ver a quien le robo sus cuernos, pero ahora, no podía romper el sello por sí solo y sin la sacerdotisa tal vez nunca lo volvería a hacer.

— ¿Estas temblando Zenki?

Pregunto Vasara burlándose de su visible temor, tratando de capturarlo, dándole la oportunidad para alejarse, destruyendo algunas de las paredes del templo cuando sus manos chocaban contra estas.

— Me halagas, pero no me sirves de nada con esa patética apariencia.

Vasara estaba jugando con él, dejando que se alejara pero no lo suficiente, haciéndolo enfurecer aun más, imaginándose los últimos instantes de vida de Chiaki, tal vez no sufrió nada, tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que moría, convirtiéndola en un espíritu condenado, pero tal vez si lo hizo, aquella sangre le indicaba que lo que hubiera hecho con ella, fue aterrador.

— ¡Nunca te serviré!

Grito, saltando al techo del edificio, tratando de reunir su enojo, recordando cada insulto que había recibido de Vasara, primero fueron sus cuernos, asesino a su protegida sin que él se diera cuenta, ahora se burlaba de su apariencia, insinuando que de no estar sellado le serviría como un esclavo, algo que nunca pasaría.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a mantener tu palabra, Zenki?

Vasara salto al edificio, cayendo junto a él, esta vez sujetándolo del cabello con suficiente fuerza como para arrancárselo, acercándolo a su rostro, su mirada fija en su cuerpo, sus facciones de momento estaban ocultas por las sombras de una noche sin luna.

— Ya no existen más herederos de Ozuno que me encierren en un maldito sello, ella era la última.

Lo acerco aun más a su rostro, permitiéndole ver la misma expresión que portaba aquel día, la misma de sus pesadillas, una que no hablaba de otra cosa más que de lujuria.

— Poseo suficiente miasma para compartirlo.

Susurro en su oído, relamiéndose los labios de nuevo, un gesto que Zenki comenzaba a odiar tanto como a su dueño.

— Siempre y cuando me seas complaciente.

Finalizo, lamiendo su rostro con lentitud, provocando que se estremeciera con la desagradable intrusión, comprendiendo que tal vez, sus pesadillas eran una advertencia que quiso ignorar, enfureciéndose por eso como nunca antes.

Aquellas fueron las palabras que provocaron que el sello de Zenki se destruyera, al menos por esos instantes, su orgullo no le permitiría caer tan bajo, no sería un esclavo, no se humillaría de aquella forma.

— ¡Nunca!

Grito sosteniendo el brazo de Vasara, por fin era libre, tendría la fuerza para derrotarlo y se lo demostraría, este demonio no era su dueño, nadie lo poseería jamás, Zenki nunca le serviría.

Al ver que Zenki sujetaba su muñeca con ambas manos, recuperando su apariencia del pasado Vasara sonrió complacido, eso era justo lo que deseaba, no a esa patética criatura infantil, sino al guerrero que pudo derrotar en tiempos de Ozuno, el que sin los humanos interponiéndose en su camino sería suyo antes de que finalizara ese día.

Zenki se impulso sujetándose de la muñeca de Vasara para propinarle una patada en el torso con ambas piernas, liberándose de sus asquerosas manos, saltando en dirección de otro de los techos, esperando que su enemigo lo siguiera.

De nueva cuenta Vasara comenzó a reírse en voz alta, mirándolo fijamente, estaba complacido al verlo con aquella apariencia, Zenki era hermoso, fuerte, salvaje, poderoso, era todo lo que deseaba en un sirviente.

Uno que Ozuno le negó al principio, pero ahora ya nadie le estorbaría para poder domarlo, ni siquiera el propio Zenki, quien parecía seguro de sí mismo, como cada una de sus peleas, esa sonrisa desafiante sería lo primero que le borraría de su hermoso rostro.

— Aunque será más divertido domarte.

Zenki apretó los dientes desde aquel sitio, parecía no comprender del todo su significado, pero no importaba, ya lo haría esa misma noche, así que de pronto, salto en dirección del demonio de armadura roja, tratando de darle un puñetazo en el estomago.

Zenki lo esquivo y respondió dándole un codazo en la espalda para después propinarle una patada en la cabeza, la cual Vasara utilizo para sujetarlo del tobillo, saltando entonces, azotándolo al suelo con fuerza, destruyendo las baldosas de aquel patio.

Para después comenzar a azotarlo de un lado a otro, justo como en su pesadilla, tratando de hacerle todo el daño posible, disfrutando de los quejidos que de vez en cuando escapaban de sus labios.

Zenki sujeto una de las baldosas y utilizando la misma fuerza de Vasara, golpeo el rostro del demonio de armadura negra con ella, el cual pareció no sentirlo, pero si el golpe que le propino utilizando ambos puños cerrados, liberándose de las manos del otro demonio, saltando varias veces hacia atrás, dando volteretas.

— ¡Bastardo!

Zenki limpio la sangre de sus labios y continuo atacando a Vasara utilizando todo su poder, cada una de sus técnicas, algunas de las cuales lograban hacerle suficiente daño a su enemigo, quien parecía excitado con su actitud, como si fuera eso lo que buscaba de él.

Vasara de pronto utilizando su golpe de fénix derribo a Zenki, quien fue lanzado contra el templo, destruyendo una parte del mismo, liberándose de los escombros al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, siendo sujetado entonces del cuello con tanta fuerza que falto muy poco para que perdiera el sentido.

Vasara entonces azoto a Zenki contra el suelo tres veces, golpeando su cabeza con fuerza, desorientándolo un poco, para después apoderarse de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, sofocándolo con ella.

Zenki abrió los ojos al sentir esa intrusión, mordiendo la lengua de Vasara, quien respondió azotándolo de nueva cuenta contra el suelo, apretando aun más su cuello, riéndose cuando el demonio de armadura rojiza trato de liberarse encajando sus uñas en sus muñecas.

Cuando pensó que lo había castigado suficiente volvió a besarlo, mordiendo el labio inferior con sus colmillos afilados, provocando que un hilo de sangre manara de aquella boca, lamiéndola poco después con placer, utilizando una expresión que desagrado a Zenki.

— ¡Delicioso!

Zenki se quejo al sentir la mordida, respondiendo con una patada en el estomago de Vasara, quien lo dejo ir a causa de la fuerza de su golpe, dándole la oportunidad para atacarlo nuevamente, utilizando esta vez su hacha de Deva.

Siguiendo con aquella batalla, tratando de destruir a Vasara, pero parecía inútil, sin Chiaki el no tenía todo su poder, la necesitaba para eso y esta criatura la mato, justo como paso con sus cuernos, era otra forma de robarle su poder, quería dejarlo indefenso.

De pronto los cuernos de Vasara lo inmovilizaron contra una de las paredes, estos crecieron tan rápido que se encajaron en sus hombros, casi como si se tratara de una mariposa o un insecto.

Sangre comenzó a manar de sus heridas al mismo tiempo que Zenki gritaba a causa del dolor, Vasara al ver que su demonio de fuego gritaba disfruto de aquel sonido, levantándolo con los cuernos, como si fuera un toro, lanzándolo contra el cielo, para después cornearlo de nuevo, esta vez en el estomago, azotándolo contra el suelo, en donde había un charco de la sangre del demonio de armadura roja.

Quien escupió sangre al caer, tratando de levantarse de nuevo, escuchando como Vasara caminaba en su dirección, sujetándolo del cabello, introduciendo dos dedos en sus heridas, esperando escuchar más de aquellos deliciosos alaridos.

Lamiendo la sangre que manaba de su boca, formando un camino en dirección de su cuello, manchando su armadura con ella, de la cual comenzó a tirar con fuerza, escuchando como la materia de lo que estuviera hecho comenzaba a desgarrarse bajo su fuerza.

Zenki llevo sus manos a las suyas, tratando de detenerlo, sintiendo como los dos dedos se retorcían en su costado, gritando de nuevo, parecía que Vasara quisiera hacerle un agujero en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de arrancar aquella parte de su armadura.

Relamiéndose los labios al verle casi sometido, recibiendo un nuevo golpe de Zenki, el que aun seguía luchando por liberarse, sintiendo esta vez como torcía su brazo con fuerza, escuchando entonces un doloroso crujido, dejándolo caer para admirar su obra.

Zenki sujeto su brazo, estaba de rodillas, apenas podía respirar a causa de la sangre en su boca y en la herida que los cuernos de Vasara le había provocado, sus ojos le miraban con furia, esperando que su oído fuera suficiente para destruirlo.

Vasara comenzó a reírse, notando la hermosa forma de un Zenki derrotado, su brazo estaba roto, sangraba de los agujeros en su costado y hombros, sangre brotaba de su boca, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con odio, furia que no era contenida.

— ¡Te destruiré!

Aquello provoco que volviera a golpearlo, sujetándolo del cabello, azotando su rostro contra su rodilla, quería que guardara silencio algunos segundos, por lo que volvió a utilizar sus cuernos, esta vez clavando uno de ellos en su hombro y otro en la palma de su mano.

— ¡Quédate quieto!

Zenki volvió a gritar, tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil, estaba demasiado lastimado para liberarse de los cuernos de Vasara, quien no quería matarlo, el que le quito parte de su armadura, quien seguía mirándolo de aquella forma, recordándole el doloroso momento cuando le arranco sus cuernos.

De pronto para el profundo horror de Zenki, escucho como caía una de las pesadas partes de la armadura de Vasara, la cual estaba constituida por su energía vital pero no formaba parte de su cuerpo.

Era en sí una proyección física de su energía, de la cual si querían podían despojarse sin sufrir ningún daño, después de todo estaban constituidos de la misma forma en que lo estaba hecho un ser humano, con algunas cuantas diferencias.

El demonio de fuego volvió a retorcerse, comprendiendo que sus pesadillas eran reales, Vasara no solo devoraba humanos para alimentarse de su miasma, sino que, pensaba poseerlo, quería hacerse de su cuerpo de una forma en la que nadie jamás lo había intentado.

Vasara al ver que sus intentos por liberarse se duplicaban simplemente lo ignoro, quitándose las partes necesarias de su armadura para tener aquello que deseaba, escuchando como Zenki gritaba de dolor, desgarrando su propia mano para soltarse de su cuerno, sujetando el que estaba clavado en su hombro, tratando de quebrarlo con su fuerza.

El demonio de luz retiro sus cuernos, relamiéndose los labios cuando vio que Zenki se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo, mirándolo fijamente con los dientes apretados, sus ojos destilaban furia y desagrado.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Pronuncio, furioso como estaba, respirando hondo, reconstruyendo su mano derecha, cerrando algunas de sus heridas, listo para la siguiente ronda, perdiendo valiosa energía de esa manera.

— ¡Estas en un error si piensas que permitiré que hagas cualquier cosa que tengas planeada en esa retorcida cabeza!

Vasara se había preparado para ese momento, había observado a Zenki desde lejos hacía mucho tiempo, sabía que los humanos no podrían interrumpirlos, que la sacerdotisa no saldría en su compañía, creyéndose invencible.

La ataco, le robo el brazalete bañado en sangre y por poco lo encuentra, dormido e indefenso en su escondite, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado aburrido, cuando lo que deseaba aun más que poseerlo, era domarlo con la fuerza de sus puños, quitándole aquella insolencia con la fuerza de sus golpes.

Zenki fue el primero en atacarlo esta vez, propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro, logrando que retrocediera desorientado como estaba algunos cuantos pasos, dándole espacio suficiente para utilizar el Cuerno de Diamante y el Hacha de Deva, derribándolo, sonriendo cuando creyó que al fin lo había derrotado.

Acercándose al cuerpo de Vasara en el suelo para terminar con lo que había empezado el demonio de armadura negra, quien recibió varias patadas en el costado y cuando estaba a punto de ser atravesado por el puño del demonio de fuego, logro atraparlo, rodeando su muñeca con su mano derecha, lanzándolo lejos, utilizando su fénix antes de que pudiera levantarse.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, su esfuerzo casi no da resultado cuando Ozuno lo encerró, pero ahora que estaba libre, que ya no existía poder alguno que pudiera sellarlo de nuevo, Zenki comprendería a quien debía obedecer.

No a un humano, sino a un demonio superior, el que corrió en dirección de Zenki, derribándolo al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus cuernos en ese delicioso cuerpo de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de sus muñecas, elevando sus brazos hacia su espalda, en forma contraria de su movimiento natural, escuchando un crujido que le indico que los había roto.

Zenki volvió a gritar al sentir que sus huesos se rompían, Vasara parecía irrefrenable y sabía cuál era la razón, el demonio se había alimentado de humanos transformados, él aunque hubiera roto el sello que lo mantenía preso en aquella diminuta apariencia, no tenía suficiente energía, su poder estaba a la mitad, sin la sacerdotisa no podría pelear al máximo.

El demonio cayó al suelo, sintiendo que sus brazos caían en una postura extraña, al mismo tiempo que trataba de repararlos con su energía, sintiendo que Vasara llevaba sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, clavando con algo las palmas de sus manos al suelo.

Vasara se hinco sobre su cuerpo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, recorriendo su torso con las puntas de sus dedos, al fin tenía a Zenki donde siempre lo había deseado, quien volvió a agitarse en el suelo, tratando de liberarse.

Zenki respiraba hondo, sintiendo los dedos de Vasara recorrer su pecho, el demonio se había sentado sobre sus caderas, inmovilizándolo con su peso descomunal, sintiéndose con el derecho de tocarlo.

Vasara al ver que seguía tratando de liberarse lo ignoro, lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo su hombro con fuerza, logrando cortar la piel con sus dientes, de cuya herida manó más sangre, deliciosa sangre que lamio complacido.

Zenki al sentir la mordida jadeo mordiéndose los labios que ya estaban lastimados, sintiendo que los dedos de Vasara recorrían cada musculo de su torso en dirección de sus caderas, introduciéndolos debajo de su ropa, forzando la tela y su armadura.

Poco a poco el material fue cediendo bajo la presión, Zenki apretó los ojos, volteando en otra dirección, escuchando como se desgarraba su armadura, Vasara estaba desvistiéndolo, riéndose al ver su desagrado.

Recorriendo sus muslos con ambas manos, de los que aun colgaban algunos andrajos de tela, las que siguió arrancando, acción que Zenki utilizo para tratar de alejarlo con una patada, sintiendo como sostenía su tobillo con fuerza encajando sus uñas en la piel desnuda, restregando poco después su rostro en la herida, manchándose de su sangre, lamiéndola poco después con su larga lengua, dibujando un camino en su muslo.

Recibiendo un gemido del demonio de Fuego, que abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando aquella acción no le fue tan desagradable, recibiendo una risa de Vasara como una humillante recompensa.

Vasara pasó su mano en la herida de nuevo, lamiendo la otra pierna desnuda, escuchando un nuevo gemido del orgulloso guerrero, quien se mordió los labios esta vez para que no lo escuchara.

— Esto es lo que sientes cuando un demonio te toca Zenki, admítelo, te gusta la sensación.

Vasara acomodo las piernas de Zenki a sus costados, abriéndolo con ese movimiento, encajando sus uñas entonces en su torso, dibujando varias dolorosas líneas en la piel desnuda.

— Sí quieres más de esto, tendrás que obedecerme, no será tan difícil hacerlo Zenki.

La respuesta de Zenki llego de la forma en que lo supuso Vasara, el demonio de fuego volvió a retorcerse, cortando las palmas de sus manos, de las cuales broto sangre nueva, la que de nuevo consumió como si fuera una droga.

— ¡Púdrete!

Vasara se alejo del demonio de cabello rojo, despojándose de las últimas piezas de su armadura, notando la forma en que Zenki dañaba sus manos para liberarse, regresando a su posición entre las piernas del demonio de Fuego, el que se petrifico al verle desnudo, comprendiendo que el templo estaba destruido, los humanos desaparecieron y el brazalete estaba ensangrentado.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Estaba cansándose de sus insultos por lo que relamiéndose los labios comenzó a besar su vientre, lamiéndolo con hambre, encontrando sumamente adictivo todo lo relacionado con este demonio que llamo su atención más de mil años atrás.

— ¡Ahora te poseo Zenki, esa no es forma de dirigirte a mí!

Finalizo propinándole una bofetada que provoco que sus dientes cortaran sus labios, unos que volvió a besar, silenciando cualquier insulto que Zenki tuviera preparado, sonriendo cuando el mismo demonio de fuego gemía con esa caricia.

— ¡Yo soy tu nuevo amo!

Zenki cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que Vasara provocaba en su cuerpo, cuyas manos y lengua no dejaban ninguna parte de su piel sin probar, regodeándose cada vez que no podía silenciar uno de sus gemidos.

Sintiendo que algo empujaba contra su muslo, Zenki creía saber de qué se trataba ese algo y no quería verlo, aunque Vasara parecía orgulloso de su propio cuerpo que no era ajeno a su cercanía.

— Me vuelves loco…

Susurro, separando sus piernas, llevando su lengua a su entrepierna, logrando que un gemido mucho más sonoro pudiera escucharse de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían casi desorbitadamente.

Jamás había sentido algo como eso, ni siquiera cuando devoraba las semillas, comprendiendo ahora porque parecía que los humanos eran adictos a esa sensación, tan sucia pero tan deliciosa al mismo tiempo.

— Mil años, espere más de mil años para esto.

Zenki seguía gimiendo, las palmas de sus manos se cortaban con cada movimiento brusco de Vasara, el que se alejo de su sirviente, deleitándose con su apariencia derrotada, con sus piernas abiertas para recibirlo en ese cuerpo creado para la batalla, cuya vergüenza solo hacia ese momento mucho más placentero todavía.

— Pero ya no esperare más.

Aquello lo dijo con una sonrisa que helo la sangre de Zenki, parecía que había perdido la razón y en ese instante, sus ojos se fueron a posar en su erección, en la del demonio que estaba a punto de poseerlo.

Era enorme, palpitante, aterradora, Zenki no lo dejaría hacerlo e intento liberarse de nuevo, sintiendo como levantaba sus caderas colocándolas de tal forma que aquella aberración pudiera introducirse en su cuerpo.

La mirada de Vasara estaba enfocada en su cuerpo, en su entrada, relamiéndose los labios, esperando sentirlo alrededor de su sexo al mismo tiempo que la voz de Zenki se quebraba bajo la intrusión, después de aquella noche comprendería que le pertenecía.

Al mismo tiempo que su sexo palpitante se enterraba en la pequeña entrada del demonio de un solo movimiento, tan dolorosamente que un grito escapo de los orgullosos labios, una de las manos de su sirviente logro soltarse, bañando su rostro con sangre al mismo tiempo que lo rasguñaba con sus uñas, un último intento por detenerlo, el cual fallo cuando Vasara logro hundirse en ese maravilloso cuerpo que le obsesionaba.

Vasara comenzó a moverse, tratando de forzar a Zenki a pronunciar de nuevo aquellos hermosos sonidos, lamiendo la sangre de la palma de su mano al mismo tiempo que implementaba mayor fuerza con cada nuevo empuje.

Zenki trato de soltarse, sintiendo las embestidas del demonio de mayor tamaño, era enorme, casi no podía respirar e intentado salvar un poco de su orgullo volteo el rostro, cerrando los ojos, silenciando sus jadeos y gemidos.

Sintiendo que cada uno era mucho más violento que el anterior, escuchando los jadeos de Vasara, podía sentir sus ojos devorando las imágenes de aquella noche, su lengua recorriendo la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo, tratando de mantenerse firme, no le daría el placer de escucharlo.

De pronto una de sus manos rodeo su sexo, en un intento por hacerlo participar de su humillación, recibiendo un pago por sus esfuerzos cuando por fin algunos cuantos gemidos comenzaban a escaparse de sus labios.

Zenki ya no podía más y permitiendo que sus gemidos pudieran escucharse libero su mano de aquello que la mantenía fija en el suelo, empujando con ella a Vasara, quien sujetando sus muñecas casi se recostó sobre su cuerpo, cambiando sus posturas con un movimiento rápido.

Atacándolo por la espalda, introduciéndose en su cuerpo, mordiendo su hombro, lamiendo su herida, escuchando sus gemidos, los que ahora eran sonoros, difíciles de perder en medio de la noche.

Vasara fácilmente podría aplastarlo pensó Zenki, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y este demonio parecía que aun no tenía suficiente, pero esta vez no sujetaba sus muñecas, sino sus tobillos.

Obligándolo a sostenerse del suelo, su frente casi oculta entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que las embestidas parecían no detenerse, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios demasiado adoloridos, cortados en más de un sitio, su garganta le dolía y Vasara seguía jadeando, al menos ya no estaba hablándole.

— Todavía sigues despierto.

Vasara se agacho, lamiendo su mejilla, una sensación a la que creía que ya se estaba acostumbrando, odiándose por ello.

— Pensé que habrías enloquecido para este momento.

Zenki ya no pudo sostenerse más, dejándose caer en el suelo, sus ojos casi perdidos en una neblina que nublaba sus sentidos, dejándolo exclusivamente con el cuerpo de Vasara, notando que la luz del sol comenzaba a salir.

— O tal vez te gusta esto, eres tan glotón para el sexo como para las semillas, Zenki, debí suponerlo.

De nueva cuenta Vasara se alejo de su cuerpo, cambiando su postura, girándolo para verlo directamente a la cara, penetrándolo de nuevo, logrando que gruñera apretando los dientes, observando cómo su atacante rodeaba su sexo con su mano libre, no recordaba cuantas veces lo habían hecho, pero ya no soportaba más ese castigo.

— Eres delicioso Zenki, mucho más que el miasma y las semillas que consumes, tan adictivo que no creo cansarme nunca de esto.

Zenki estaba a punto de derramarse de nuevo, esta vez con pocos movimientos de la mano de Vasara, de cuya semilla estaba bañado su cuerpo, pintándolo de un blanco lechoso.

— ¡Detente!

Pronuncio por fin, recibiendo una risa de Vasara, quien acelero su paso, era eso lo que esperaba escuchar, que Zenki suplicara porque se detuviera, comenzaban a llegar a un punto donde podría empezar a domarlo.

— Por… vor… ten… dad…

Vasara sonrió recibiendo la semilla del demonio de fuego en su mano, lamiéndola con gusto, le encantaba el sabor de su sirviente, nunca se cansaría de poseerlo y después de mil años esperando por su recompensa, planeaba utilizarla a su antojo.

— ¿Por favor ten piedad?

Pregunto Vasara, sintiendo que el cuerpo debajo suyo se tensaba, pero que lo recibía de todas formas.

— Debes estar bromeando, no me detendré ahora que te tengo donde quiero Zenki.

El demonio pelirrojo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo que unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y como Vasara aceleraba el paso.

— ¡Di que eres mío, que me servirás y me detendré!

Zenki se volteo, gimiendo, escuchando las ordenes de Vasara, el que no se detendría, no hasta que se rindiera, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dormida, pero en todo su cuerpo sentía un dolor inmenso, aun así, un poco de placer parecía seguir residiendo en su cuerpo, y esa era la peor parte, que no podía decir que no se había sentido bien aquella pesadilla.

— ¡Dilo!

Vasara termino por derramarse en su cuerpo, pero aun así, Zenki no pronuncio las palabras que le ordenaba, seguía firme, sin jurarle lealtad ni obediencia y aunque cubría su rostro con sus brazos, estaba cubierto de su semilla, seguía rechazándolo, como hacia mil años lo hizo, pero esta vez, no dejaría que se escondiera detrás de un humano.

Alejándose del cuerpo del demonio de fuego sonrió al ver su trabajo, Zenki le miro una última vez, como si tratara de decirle algo para después perder el sentido, permaneciendo algunos segundos en su forma natural para después regresar a la que le impusieron los humanos.

Recuperando su ropa, la cual lo cubrió en cuestión de segundos, después de todo era una coraza creada con su energía vital, la poca que aún le quedaba en esa diminuta figura.

El demonio de luz se alejo de Zenki, formando su armadura con la misma rapidez, cargándolo como si se tratase de una muñeca, llevándoselo de aquel sitio junto el brazalete ensangrentado.

El templo de los descendientes de Ozuno estaba destruido, si alguno de ellos regresaba, pensarían que Zenki había sido destruido, no sabrían que era aquello que ocurrió, solo que el demonio de fuego ya no existía más.

Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a brillar, iluminando aquella destrucción, en donde se podían ver los restos de sus actividades, la sangre y la armadura desgarrada del poderoso e iracundo demonio de cabellera rojiza.

El que yacía en sus brazos, completamente exhausto, listo para seguir con su adiestramiento y estaba seguro que cuando lo terminara, aceptaría que lo alimentara una vez que destruyeran a todos los humanos.

Ozuno trato de arrebatárselo, otorgándole a Goki el placer de su compañía cuando fue él quien lo capturo, el que tenía el derecho de mandarle, pero al final, después de mil años, sería él quien disfrutaría de su gloria, de sus servicios, de su cuerpo.

— Vámonos Zenki…


End file.
